


The Blacklist *** Raymond Reddington *** FanArt

by MyFictionalAddictions



Category: The Blacklist (TV), lizzington - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalAddictions/pseuds/MyFictionalAddictions





	The Blacklist *** Raymond Reddington *** FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts).



     

" Raymond Reddington" 

Just because I wanted to fangirl . :) And an author friend here that has an awesome story made a suggestion and I made it happen. Hand drawing on black paper with white lead pencil.

I would really appreciate if you did not use my art as your own without permission.

 


End file.
